


Always you.

by Alenacantfly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Remembers, Civil War, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Missing Scene, POV Bucky Barnes, Post-Civil War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:59:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve reached out and pulled him in for a hug, holding on desperately. “We will find a way. We always do. No matter what happens now I am with you-”</p><p>“-till the end of the line”, Bucky finished, the words muffled against Steve's neck. “I know. I remember. Not much, but you. Always you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always you.

“Are you sure? You really wanna do this?”, Steve asked, his hand on Bucky's shoulder.

Bucky nodded, eyes fixed on the ground. “It's the best way. Until you figure out how to protect the people from me”, he whispered, looking small and lost and broken. 

Steve reached out and pulled him in for a hug, holding on desperately. “We will find a way. We always do. No matter what happens now I am with you-”

“-till the end of the line”, Bucky finished, the words muffled against Steve's neck. “I know. I remember. Not much, but you. Always you.”

Steve sucked in air and slowly exhaled as he let go of Bucky, his arms still on his shoulders. “I mean it.”

Bucky nodded. “I know.” He forced himself to smile. “I know, Stevie. I know.” His memories were coming back to him. It was a bittersweet victory.

He remembered what he did. What the Winter Soldier did. What Hydra made him do.

And he remembered before, before the war and the fall. Before the serum. He remembered two boys from Brooklyn. 

There was an urgent need tugging at the back of his mind, something screaming at him to remember more. The memory that was most important. The memory that changed everything.

“Steve, I-” He stopped, reevaluted. Would it cause Steve more pain? Would it be a relief? “Steve, I-”

Steve's eyes were kind, warm, never leaving his face. “I know”, he said gently. “Bucky, I know. How could I not know? You are the person that is closest to me in the world. Always has been. Always will be. And I love you too. Do you understand? I will always love you.”

Bucky's eyes watered as he stared at this amazing man in front of him. “Steve”, he chocked out.

“Oh Buck”, Steve sighed as he pulled him in, kissing him softly and reassuringly, whispering 'I love you's into his skin.

Bucky couldn't help himself, couldn't stop the noises that were leaving his lips. When Steve finally pulled back, he didn't let go. Held him tighter.

“Promise you'll come visit me. I wanna wake up to your face.” And your kisses, Bucky thought, but restrained himself from voicing his desire.

“Of course”, Steve breathed the words against his lips, still so temptingly close. 

Bucky leaned in again, allowed himself one last kiss. “I love you too, punk. Stay out of trouble.”

Steve smiled, warm and open. “You know that the trouble always seems to find me.”

Bucky sighed. He knew. He remembered.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love 
> 
> I saw Civil War and now I am an emotional wreck. Come scream at me (or with me) over at  
> [ my tumblr ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
